In the darkness
by fire-neko-princess-mari-malfoy
Summary: Kagome and Inuyahsa have a big fight and kagome runs away. She goes back home through the well and doesn't ever want to go back in time ever again! she is very sad. luckly, her cousin Mari comes to the shrine to visit and sees kagome being sad and asks if


This is the first chapter of the first story i have written EVER so please read and review it

This is the first chapter of the first story i have written EVER so please read and review it! but be nice!

disclaimer: I dont own Inuyahsa.

Kagome was walking through the forest near the magical well and she heard something.

'hmmm, I wonder what that noise is" kagome wondered.

Kagome walks over to where the noise is coming from, but then she quickly runs behind a big tree because she sees Inuyahsa and Kikyo! they are togehter!

"gasp, how could you" kagome yelled loudly through the trees at Inuyahsa. "how come you get to just go off and be with Kikyo? it isn't fair! i loved you Inuyahsa, but now I hate you! i'm never coming back!" Kagome yelled.

She ran away from Inuyahsa and Kikyo. Inuyahsa was really shocked and forgot to run after her until she was almost at the magical well. He runs after her then, but kagome sees him and she yells "Osawari!" at him and he slams into the dirt.

Kagome says "don't come after me inuyahsa. i hate you for what you did!" and then she jumped in the well and the flashing lights sucked her into the future.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo all run into the forest near the well and see Inuyahsa and heard kagome's last words. "What did you do?" cries sango.

Miroku said "it's all your fault Inuyahsa! now beautiful kagome will never come back to the past and i'll never be able to touch her butt again!"

Sango gets mad and hits miroku on the head. "you are a Pervert!" she yells. But then she said "He is right though Inuyahsa. kagome is never soming back! Sango cries and she runs back tot eh village.

Inuyahsa gets up and says "keh" but then Shippo hits him. He says to Inuyahsa "i blame you for my mommy leaving forever"! he cries and runs away after sango and miroku.

Kikyo says "okay now we can be alone inuyahsa" but he tells her to "go away" because she is horrible and caused all the whole mess. Kikyo leaves angry.

Inuyahsa is sad.

Seshomaru comes out of the forest. He is mad at Inuyahsa because Inuyahsa just made kagome run away and kagome was the only one who could sense the jewl shards. "your so stupid hanyou!" he says. "you could of stopped her! now you are doomed without a senser of jewel shards!" Seshomaru glided away because he was mad at Inuyahsa.

Inuyahsa feels really bad because of what hed id to kagome and hopes that she will come back.

kagome appears at the bottom of the magical well in her shrine. she climbs out and goes in her house.

"whats wrong?" asks her mother.

"I hate the past! i'm never ever going back there again!" kagome says.

"what are you talking about?" asks someone behind kagome. kagome spins around quickly and she gasps when she sees her older cousin standing in her house.

"Mari! what are you doing here?" kagome asks. she is happy to see her cousing because Mari is also a priestess with spirit powers, but she lived in America so there were no demons in the past to fight. Mari was taller than her, with curves in all the right places and beautiful long black hair and very bright purple eyes. She knew karate and jujitsu and kungfu and street fighting and she was really good with archery. her hair has purple and blue streaks in it, and her eyes turn pink when she gets angry. she spiritual powers are black and purple (Kagome's are pink). she is kind and pretty and very smart.

"I'm staying here when my dad is doing business in japan!" mari says. "Yeah!" kagome says.

"what did you mean when you said that thing about the past?" mari says.

kagome replied "i go into the past through the magical well in the shrine but the people back then were mean, just one of them, i used to love him but now i hate him because he is so mean! i want to jsut be normal!"

Mari said, "but someone has to go to the past in order to help your friends! Oh, i know! I'll go back!"

"you would do that for me?" kagome asked with tears in her eyes because she is so happy.

"of course, how could i say no to my favourite cousin!" mari said with a beautiful laugh.

"oh thank you!" kagome says and hugs her.

Sota comes in through the door on the side of the kitchen and blushes when he sees Mari. that is because she is wearing tight leather pants with tall black combat boots and a tight shirt that only comes down to the end of her ribs and is cut down in a v that shows a lot of her large boobs. her hair is lose to her knees and sways softly with every little movement. her lips are big and pouty and naturaly deep pink and she has a belly button ring. her stomach is flat and her abs are strong.

Sota thinks mari is hott because she is, and he is not the only boy who thinks so. when mari is at school, she has a bunch of boys always after her and she has to run away from them.

"Hi Sota!" mari says with a smile. Sota just blushes and runs upstairs. "okay! lets go into the living room and you can tell me everything i need to know to fight the bad guys in the past!" mari says to kagome.

"okay, so i'll just tell you my story about what i have done so far..."

End if the first chapter! how did you guys like it? was it wonderful or needs work? it's my first story so be nice please and review!

next chapter will come after i get 5 reviews, so if you ant to know what happens with mari and inuyahsa and Seshomaru you just have to review! :)


End file.
